Just Lovely
by SSX
Summary: [Rockman.EXE] Just a lovely Valentine's Day for Yuuichirou. Nothing could go wrong... right?


TITLE: Just Lovely  
  
AUTHOR: SSX  
  
FEEDBACK: Lovely. ssx[at]hikari-labs[dot]net  
  
SPOILERS: None at all.  
  
RATING: PG  
  
CATEGORY: As weird as it might sound, I'm writing this for the Haven  
  
700 Word Talk To Me Dialogue Challenge. Yes, I know this is a  
  
Rockman.EXE fic, but you can't deny that the idea is interesting.  
  
This is also a late V-day fic, so you could expect this to stand for  
  
YHR - what else could it be? *g*  
  
SUMMARY: Just a lovely Valentine's Day for Yuuichirou-san. Nothing  
  
could go wrong... right?  
  
DISCLAIMER: *checks* Nope, my name hasn't been changed to 'Keiji  
  
Inafune' in the past 24 hours. I guess these characters don't belong  
  
to me, then. *checks again* My name hasn't been changed to  
  
'Shimegami-chan', either. That means Emdee doesn't belongs to me.  
  
Someday I'll own something and I'll make you use it until you get  
  
sick of it! Hahaha.  
  
  
  
--  
  
Just Lovely  
  
--  
  
  
  
"Evening, sir. Were you looking for anything special?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks, I was looking f-"  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting, Yuuichirou-sama, but I-"  
  
"Could it wait, Emdee? I'm busy at the moment."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Do you still have fresh roses?"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but we ran out of stock a couple of hours ago.  
  
We still have artificial ones, though."  
  
"That's bad... What about chocolates?"  
  
"There are some of them left at that counter."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yuuichirou-sa-"  
  
"Emdee! Please. Whatever it is, just... just... I don't care at  
  
this precise moment."  
  
"But, sir, it's an e-mail from Haruka-sama."  
  
"...display it."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"'Dinner is about to be ready, sunshine. Netto and Saito are  
  
staying at Yaito-chan's. I can't wait for tonight! - Yours  
  
truly, Haruka.'"  
  
"Yuuichirou-sama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you smiling like that?"  
  
"...er..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think she'll like this one?"  
  
"I honestly don't know, Yuuichirou-sama."  
  
"For godsakes, Emdee, drop the boundaries! I'm your operator, not  
  
a member of the Electopian royalty."  
  
"I'm sorry, but the Emotion Simulation Program installed within  
  
me is uncompatible with my current programmation."  
  
"I order you to give me an opinion, then. Do you think she'll  
  
like this?"  
  
"I don't know, sir. I'm sorry for not being able to give you a more  
  
accurate answer."  
  
"...serves me right for not programming you correctly..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir? Please, take a look at your schedule for tomorrow."  
  
"Emdee... this is not the time to..............."  
  
"...sir?"  
  
"Is this good?"  
  
"Y-y-yeah, I think it'll fit her perfectly. How much will it be?"  
  
"2500 zenny."  
  
"You have that look again, sir."  
  
"Shut up, Emdee."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is Netto asleep already, Rockman?"  
  
"Yes, Papa, I can hear him snoring."  
  
"Did he clean the attic as I asked him?"  
  
"Yes, Papa, don't worry about that. Everything's ready for tonight.  
  
The candles, the table, the violin... and I left the window open."  
  
"Thank you very much, Saito. You can go to sleep now."  
  
"Good luck tonight, Papa!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll check now if you have everything you wrote down here,  
  
Yuuichirou-sama. 'Roses'."  
  
"Yes. They're not quite fresh, but I can't do something about it."  
  
"'Chocolate'."  
  
"Yes. A big one indeed."  
  
"'Ask Netto to clean the attic'."  
  
"Done."  
  
"'Dress'."  
  
"...yes..."  
  
"Is something the matter, Yuuichirou-sama? You have that look  
  
again."  
  
"...just continue with that list, Emdee."  
  
"As you wish, Yuuichirou-sama. 'Love letter'."  
  
"Love letter... Love letter?!"  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no', sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. 'Love Letter'. Am I forgetting something else?"  
  
"No, you're not, sir."  
  
"Good. Now I only need to get to the car."  
  
"Yuuichirou-sama, about that..."  
  
"..._yes_, Emdee?"  
  
"I remind you that you left the helicopter-car at Hawaii."  
  
"..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my god, honey, you're all wet! What happened?"  
  
"You really don't want to know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-end-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--  
  
The idea of Yuuichirou playing the violin was taken from one of  
  
Dark's fanfics, presumably 'Degeneration', but I can't quite  
  
remember at this moment. It really fits Yuuichirou, if you think  
  
about it.  
  
I picked the challenge elements from phantagrae's "Aftermath" at the  
  
ATXC and I dunno if they're accurate.  
  
Challenge Elements:  
  
700 words or less  
  
All Dialogue  
  
To include any 5 of the following words:  
  
++sunshine  
  
leather  
  
congratulations  
  
Bermuda onions  
  
++attic  
  
++roses  
  
monstrous  
  
++schedule  
  
++snoring  
  
diaphanous  
  
The last element involved writting a XF post-ep, but since this is  
  
a EXE fic that was out of the question. *g*  
  
Time to flame me. Yeah, I couldn't think of something else. 


End file.
